Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, portable electronic devices or even electronic cars, electronic motor bikes, electronic bikes, have many battery groups for providing power. The battery groups are connected serially or parallel.
Battery balance is an important issue to an electronic device having many battery groups connected in serial or in parallel. If battery balance is not achieved between batteries, then the batteries are hazardous, will age quickly, and need to be replaced often. However, the replacement of batteries would arise an issue of environmental conservation.
In general, some factors would affect the balance between batteries, namely, impedance, aging, temperature, placement, static voltage/current and dynamic voltage/current. Among the above factors, the battery temperature balance is most important. If the battery temperature factor is under good control, other factors will be properly controlled. Thus, how to reach a thermal balance between batteries has become a task for the industries.